elite_force_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport (born August 5th, 1999)is a bionic superhuman who is the second-youngest out of his siblings and is a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. He is the smartest of his siblings and is teased for being short, a nerd, and not being able to get a girlfriend. He joined forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar Storm (along with his older sister, Bree) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. He is portrayed by William Brent. Biography Background Chase is one of the world's first bionic superhumans who was genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, Leo took Adam, Bree, and Chase and showed them the real world, by taking them to school for their first time. In Season 2, Chase was more grown up, but was still teased by Adam and Bree. Eventually, he (along with his siblings) had to face Douglas Davenport, his true father/creator, which was revealed in "Bionic Showdown", and also Marcus, Douglas's android son. In Season 3, Chase (along with Adam and Bree) had to face Victor Krane, an evil bionic mastermind. Chase and his siblings' secret was revealed to the world by a girl known as S-1, Krane's lead bionic soldier. Eventually he and his siblings had to face an entire army of Krane's bionic soldiers, and put an end to their attempt to take over the world. At the end of the season, he, Adam, Bree, Leo, and Donald get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train Krane's bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, fought Sebastian, one of Krane's lead soldiers, and later came across Giselle (Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend), a resurrected Marcus, and her army of androids. Chase and his siblings also faced Dr. Gao, a mad scientist who not only teamed up with Krane, but sought to wipe out humanity. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, he, along with the rest of his siblings, met their fourth sibling for the first time named Daniel Davenport. Chase lost his bionics when Giselle melted his chip, along with his siblings and the bionic students leading them all to get new chips with an upgrade. When the Bionic Soldiers got an upgrade, there was no need to train them anymore because they were now experts, therefore Chase and Bree offered to join the Elite Force. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, but sometimes, he can be strict and bossy. He is sensitive to other's feelings and is caring, although he is shown to be somewhat arrogant, as he often brags about his intelligence. He possesses a childish side, such as enjoying a kids' TV program, and playing pranks. He's shown to be very brave, just like his siblings and friends who he shows a lot of care for. Chase is in extreme disbelief in the concept of superpowers because unlike his bionics, which are a product of technology that can be explainable, superpowers defy reason. Family Bree Davenport (Bionic Older Sister) Main Article: Brase Bree is Chase's older sister. Like most siblings, they argue. Whenever Chase acts like he's full of himself, Bree always finds a way to insult him. Although they tease each other constantly, they usually find a way to compromise. In "Bionic Showdown", when Marcus was about to push Chase down, she pushed him away and attempted to save Chase's life. When he returned, she fought him in order to help Chase. In Adam Up they were babysitting Principal Perry's niece. In "Bionic Action Hero" Bree cries a little when she thinks Chase is dead, and blames herself for it since she was the one who gave Troy Chase's chip schematics. Chase also didn't want to hurt Bree, when Troy had Bree in his clutches. These two care about each other deeply, and have a pretty close relationship. Donald Davenport (Uncle/Adoptive Father) Main Article: Chonald Donald is Chase's uncle and adoptive father. They're the closest out of the four, and have a father-and-son relationship. They're both highly intelligent and are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an argument, but they will always be there for each other. Donald can be overprotective of Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Douglas Davenport (Father/Adoptive Uncle) Main Article: Chouglas Douglas is Chase's father. They're very similar and have much in common, like an older sibling who teased them or stole the spotlight. Douglas had saved Chase from an avalanche, and Chase saved Douglas from Krane and defended him against Donald. Douglas sometimes gives Chase advice, and wants to help him. Friends Oliver (Close Friend) Main Article: Choliver Chase and Oliver become good friends due to them having similar personalities. Notably, Oliver is the first real friend he's ever had in a while. In Holding Out for a Hero, Oliver asked Chase for help. Chase helps Oliver with controlling his powers and told him that he was proud of him. In Power Play Chase agreed to let Oliver take the credit for restoring Skylar's powers, since he knew Oliver had always wanted to do this to impress Skylar. However this backfired on Oliver when Skylar found out that it was really Chase who had restored her powers. Oliver has been jealous of Chase since, and it has caused somewhat of a rift in their relationship, as Oliver is worried that he and Skylar will end up together. Skylar Storm (Close Friend) Main Article: Skase Skylar and Chase seem to get along well. In The Rise of Five, Skylar agreed with Chase's way of doing things. Chase, however, is somewhat weirded out by the fact that Skylar is an alien. Knowing Skylar was without her powers, Chase wanted to find a solution so that Skylar doesn't become a weak link. In Power Play Chase, using his intelligence and logic, was able to successfully restore Skylar's powers, and she thanked him and gave him a hug. Chase acted a little awkward, probably because he was worried about what Oliver was thinking, though he was surprised his cure actually worked. In Follow the Leader, Chase gets jealous that Skylar was mission leader and locks her in Mission Command. Chase admitted that the reason he did it was because he was afraid that Skylar was going to take his job because she's a really good leader. He is shown to have a possible, yet slim attraction to her as he has only known her for a little while, though she still gets on his nerves. Chase has told Oliver that he has no romantic feelings for Skylar whatsoever, in Game of Drones. Kaz (Close Friend) Main Article: Chaz In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Kaz helped heal Chase so he wouldn't explode. They also switched intelligence. In The Rise of Five, Kaz doesn't like his leadership style. Later in the episode, they were complimenting each other and got along well. However, it is evident they are polar opposites, because Chase is uptight, while Kaz always breaks the rules. In The Superhero Code, Chase helped Kaz save his brother, Kyle, when he got locked in an electrical cage. Out of Show Relationships Adam Davenport Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot. Adam likes to tease Chase about his height and also punches Chase, whereas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, and do get competitive with each other. In "Spy Fly", they both sabotaged each others baby project. But when Adam's baby was trapped, Chase gave in and helped him retrieve it. Besides all the fighting and bickering, they'll be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other and will be protective when they have to. For example: in "Bionic Showdown" Adam gets briefly knocked out by Marcus and Chase comes towards Marcus saying, "No one touches my brother, you freak!" Chase also can be jealous of Adam such as in "Avalanche!" when he and Bree said speed and strength make a good team, causing Chase to be jealous. In "Bionic Action Hero" they say that they love each other. Bree even compared Skylar's relationship with Bree, as a sister, in Holding Out for a Hero to the relationship between Adam and Chase, as Skylar was really rough with Bree in that episode. In addition, part of the reason Chase was able to identify Oliver's problems with Kaz was because he had similar experiences with Adam. Leo Dooley Leo is Chase's younger cousin/brother by his adoption. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. Even if they argue, they always work together. In "Robot Fight Club", Leo asked Chase to pair up as a team with him and together, they built a strong robot and won the competition together. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. In "Lab Rats: On the Edge", Leo saved Chase's life. Chase Davenport is a bionic superhuman and main character in the Elite Force. In most fanfics, he in unable to get a girlfriend and is super-smart. Elite ANT Force Version Chase Figgenbottom is a recurring, formerly main, character and extremely smart super-powered superhuman in Elite ANT Force. He is Bree's brother. While in the original series he could not get a steady girlfriend, he has now married a science prodigy named Tina. Chase is the team's most frequent ally, and appears in every single episode starting with "Prodigious up until "The Reappearing", after that, his appearances were sporadic. He was given Main Character status at the end of season 1. He was the only main character not to consider himself on the team, a position much like Donald's in Lab Rats, and Gus from Mighty Med, if you call a group of superhero doctors and superheroes a team. Also, Lexi was the main character who did not hang with her fellow ANTs in ANT Farm. Everything that has happened during the past two seasons have not happened to him, because Gao created clones of him, and imprisoned him in a jar, which made him not remember anything until the season 2 finale, Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane, which was altered by the spin-off. Chase Gao In the middle of "The Reappearing", it became apparent that Chase was actually Gao. Gao speaks in a deep voice, has red eyes, and makes Chase go mad. Gao would've remain inside of Chase for the remainder of the season, but then the rest of the team, save Kaz the fireball and Adam the blind, went back in time to save him. This resulted in an epic adventure, where Oliver, Bree, Angus, Olive, Chyna, Douglas, Fletcher, and Skylar tried to keep their history on track. Unfortunately, this caused serious consequences, such as Adam's virus expanding to all the other academy students, aside from Taylor, Bob, and Spin.When they returned to the present, they found an alternate universe, where Kaz and Chase are hiding out from Gao-Ricardo, and his evil army of Krane-infected academy students. Fortunately, they went back in time to fix this, but a major error propelled them to the first world war. After a bizarre time there, they discovered Chase was alright in the present, as were the students, but Chase announced he was quitting after they told him how they had to keep Gao-Ricardo alive, so he wouldn't possess him. Chase decided to get a new superpower: Possession Immunity to make sure this didn't happen again. Powers Portal creation- Chase can create portals to trap villains in. Creative Smarts- Once he lost his bionics, Chase insisted on having a power of smartness. Dirt Tornadoes- Chase can create entire tornadoes of dirt to trap villains. He is extremely annoyed when people mix it up with Bree's ground manipulation. "They're entirely different!" he yells. Super-strength- Chase received this when he needed to override his liquid bionics. Flight- Chase enjoys showing off his flying skills. Age Change- Chase can also change his and anyone else's ages. Time-travel- Horace outfitted him with this because it was a time machine that got him to the place where he lost his bionics to Olive-who he's held a grudge against ever since. Expert Martial Arts- Chase's favorite power always comes in handy! Possession Immunity- Chase is now immune to getting possessed. It is actually a superpower version of his Commando App, so he becomes Spike if he is about to get possessed. Spin-Off Chase becomes main again, living in his own house with Tina and Berry. He took over for Douglas as Adult Back-up for the team, as well as Academy HOH and Team Supervisor\ Head-Mission Trainer. He and Maya get along wonderfully. The Bree Chronicles Version Biography Chase was seen in the beggining of The Bree Chronicles doing brain teasers, until Bree came from Mission Command saying how there was an attack in Mission Command, and that Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar were apparently dead. They went to The Lab in California to restratigize. Bree got every single bionic ability, and Chase got the ability to generate electricity. Both of them became invincible and young forever. Afterwards, they found out that Roman and Riker were in Holiday Park, and so they went there. After defeating them, Bree got a text from Skylar, saying that she and Kaz made it out alive. Back in Centium City, Bree found out that Oliver was alive as well, he was just internally damaged from the attack in Mission Command, and it's taking him a couple of days to recover. Therefore, they made a deal Bree and Chase will go on missions, while Skylar and Kaz take care of Oliver, until he recovers. Bree told this plan to Chase later in that episode. One day later, Bree tells Chase that something is going on in the Pyramids in Egypt, so they have to take care of it. When they get there, Chase does a bionic scan of the pyramid, showing that someone is coming out, which turns out to be a pharaoh. Unknown to them, the pharaoh was actually Riker, and they never really defeated Roman and RIker in Holiday Park, those were just androids of Roman and Riker. After a fight, Bree super-speeds to the Bionic Academy to get Leo so he can extract the pharaoh's powers. Meanwhile, Chase stays in Egypt, and sees that the pharaoh looked exactly like Riker, so he took a picture of him to show it to Bree later on. After the pharaoh's powers were extracted, Bree and Chase stayed in Egypt for about 15 minutes and looked at the pyramids. After that, they went back to Centium City, where Bree got a call from Skylar that Oliver fully recovered. At the end of the episode, Bree and Chase share a high-five. Chase will return in Under Siege, Again. Abilities * Super Intelegence * Bionic Scans and Apps * Force FIeld * Super Strength * Telekinesis * Electricity * Geoleaping * Laser Bo * Lasting Youth * Invincibility Trivia * Chase is the smartest man in the world. * It is revealed in The Bree Chronicles'' that Chase has a habit of getting caught up in brain teasers.'' * Chase always wanted to the Pyramids in Egypt, which he finally does in The Bree Chronicles The New Heroes Version Chase Davenport first appeared in the episode Prank Wars. He is the smartest man alive and, like his father, has a huge ego. Category:EAF Characters Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Bionics Category:Season 2 (Chase McFly\Superbionic 2009) Characters Category:The New Heroes Characters Category:Season 2 (Tays22) Characters